Elsa or Mathias
by Captain Meliodas
Summary: Journey through the life of Mathias from infant to the King of Arendelle
1. Ch. 1 The beginning

**Disclaimer: **

I don't really own any characters

* * *

Since the beginning of time the Eriksen family has been brought up with the oldest child of the first born to have magical powers. They are the wielders of the cold frosty weather. The Eriksen family were protectors of the small town of Arendelle. As the years went by and the town grew to epic proportions the Eriksen family were chosen to be the monarchs of the kingdom of Arendelle. Then as the kingdoms were growing to no longer need the support of the ice wielders, the oldest head of the main family slowly lost touch with their inner magic. The Eriksen family always had a book about their magical origin to read about but it wasn't needed until one king had a magic wielding child three hundred centuries later.

* * *

King Agnarr Eriksen was waiting for the birth of his first born child. He is nervously pacing outside the door to the room his wife is giving birth. The head maid, Gerda, is helping Queen Iduna give an easy birth. Then hours went by before the king can see his wife again and he has so much pride and joy to see that he has a healthy baby girl. The king and queen decided to name their little girl Elsa. Queen Iduna looks a little worriedly to Agnarr because Elsa is paler and has little white hairs on top of her head. He looks back at her and already has an idea as to what it could be. He runs as fast as he can to the library on the other side of the castle. Once he reaches the library he starts throwing books all over the place to find the book he should have kept with him since he was crowned king. After several stories and hundreds of scattered books later he finds the one about the Eriksen family having a long forgotten magic over the cold frosty weather. On his run back to his wife and newborn daughter he starts reading the family heirloom and halfway back he stops dead in his tracks. He read about all the features that an Eriksen ice wielder would have and instantly knew that his little girl was cursed to the fate of a monster. In order for him to not worry Iduna anymore than she already is from him literally running out he sprints the rest of the way back. Upon Agnarr re-entering the delivery room Iduna relaxes a little bit but is still very worried for her little girl. He tells her how he and his family were the ones who cursed their little Elsa and that it hasn't happened in six generations. The queen wanted to yell and curse at her husband but refrained from doing so when she saw Elsa making cute little snowflakes. She seemed so in control when she was barely moving her fingers to make the snowflakes. They slowly started to fall with the little blue hue to them until she started getting angry for not being fed yet when they started to turn a reddish color. The snowflakes were also turning into a mini blizzard in the delivery room. Iduna quickly fed Elsa to stop the storm and Agnarr realized that they have to limit the castle staff to keep a secret about Elsa. They informed the kingdom of Arendelle that their child had died. He limited the castle staff to his cook William, his head maid Gerda, his head butler Kai, the royal physician Theodor, gardner Jakob, and his head castle guard Oskar.


	2. Ch 2

Two years after the birth of Princess Elsa, Queen Iduna has fallen ill and is bedridden by the doctor. Elsa's powers over the cold made her mother slowly fade of her life force from nursing her little girl. She stopped nursing her two months ago due to her becoming less healthy. During those two months Idnuna became pregnant with Agnarr's second child. Their personal doctor had visited them and started talking about the risks of having a second child. Agnarr started crying and didn't want to force his wife to make a choice. The Queen was devastated to have to choose but in the end she chose to continue with the pregnancy and end up dying herself over the choice to kill her unborn child and she continues to live. Agnarr was sad that he would be losing his wife over losing an unborn child. It was getting closer to three months of Iduna's pregnancy when her breathing was rapidly slowing down. Agnarr was worried and ran for the royal physician. As soon as he reached his room he quickly informed the doctor and started running back to his wife without him. Upon reentering his sleeping chambers he saw Iduna laying on her side struggling to breathe when not even a minute later the physician came running in. Theodor immediately started working on trying to make Iduna's pain lessen because it was all he could do to help her. After hours of him trying to ease her pain and suffering he couldn't help save Iduna from her fate of death. At the age of twenty four Iduna passed away and with her, the unborn three month old fetus. King Agnarr was devastated at the loss of his wife and unborn child. He was grieving for a month while he had Gerda take care of his little Elsa. He had Kai make the preparations for the burial of the queen during his one month period of grieving. Only nine people attended her funeral, and that was the castle staff, the priest and Agnarr holding Elsa. Everyone was devastated by the death and Elsa was the saddest. For the next year Elsa would make ice sculptures of her mom and cry for hours on end wanting her mom to come back. She would barely eat anything unless her dad was right there with her to eat food.

At the age of five Elsa knew she felt different from how Gerda was telling her how she should feel at this age. She knew she didn't feel like a little princess and she didn't act like it either. She always acted as how she was told her great grandfather Mathias Eriksen acted at the age of five. She looked up to him as her idol. She even told her dad one time that she wanted to be just like him. Agnarr didn't really think about what she said he just thought that she wanted to rule with an iron fist. He was in for the shock of his life when Elsa asked why she wasn't like her dad and looked like a girl. He said that he was born male while she was born female and that they have different parts. She didn't know how to handle the information that he told her but she knew she was just like her great grandfather Mathias. She never felt like a girl and she didn't like wearing the dresses that were made for her. Six months after talking to her dad Elsa decided to ask Gerda to make her some suits. Gerda was hesitant to do it but she decided in the end to make them to make Elsa happy. Elsa started saying that she felt better in a suit and that she didn't want to be called a girl anymore. Then when the king found out about Elsa having suits he was furious and went to go yell at and possibly fire Gerda from the castle staff. When he was getting closer to his destination he immediately stopped when he saw Elsa looking at her great grandfather's portrait and she started to talk in almost a whisper. He was struggling to hear her with how quiet she was being but it made him freeze up when she declared she will be just like him and become Mathias Eriksen II. He understood that she stated with confidence of her becoming his grandfather. He decided to continue on his way to Gerda. Once he reached her chambers he told her to call a castle meeting and then he left to go wait in his throne room. While waiting on his throne he sees Elsa run to her little throne in a suit and he doesn't say anything to her. When the staff of six arrive he tells them he has important news to talk about. While pointing to Elsa he tells them to meet his son Mathias Eriksen II. Elsa looks at her dad in shock but quickly shakes out of it to give her dad a big hug. The staff doesn't question their king and welcome their prince with open arms. Mathias is excited that he is being accepted for who he is and runs out shouting in joy. Back in the throne room with the king and the staff he tells them that he didn't want Elsa to become less than the husband she would have married so he will let Mathias become king and declare it to the kingdom. The very next day Agnarr addresses his subjects and tells them that his child didn't die all those six years ago and that their Prince Mathias Eriksen II is alive. The kingdom celebrated the news of their prince with a grand party.


End file.
